Captured
by purpledragon6
Summary: Written in response to SoraNoWoto. Ten years since the war began, Lance has been killed and the riftgate has been destroyed, stranding Ilana and Octus on Earth with no forms of communication to their home world. This story retells the events leading up to all of this and what seems to be an impossible outcome.


**A/N: So I have accepted SoraNoWoto's story challenge and I'm actually kinda glad this author even came up with it. it gave me an excuse to write this fanfiction that has nagged at me for almost two years now (Time sure flies when you do that). Right now I'm wearing my Middle Finger ring and its shaped like a claw so my story is going to be both adventurous as well as dramatic with some bloodshed here and there and if you squint humor. NO ROMANCE! OK, without any further set-backs Let's begin- Crap I don't have a title idea. Well that doesn't matter, what is in a name. Moving on: UNNAMED STORY EVERYONE :D**

***Medbay, I don't even know if thats the right term but I heard it on Young Justice and it sounded cool.**

* * *

The only question she had been asked so far was her name and yet even that she refused to answer. By the look in her eyes before she bowed her head again it was As if, she was frightened that if she did answer, it would kill her instantly. This is what lead to the awkward silence that now hung thickly in the room.

"All I ask of you is your name." The man standing before the girl said in a slow and calm voice.

The girl winced yet again as she turned her head to the side and looked down as a still bloody wound on her leg. She had gotten it when she first leading up to her waking up in this odd place was a blur to her. Everything had happened so quickly that she still hadn't had time to let it all catch up to her. That was her reason for not answering before. She couldn't remember her name, and in forgetting such a simple fact made her feel foolish so she just simply looked away.

"What is your's?" She shot out quickly, her voice caught up to her before her mind and her hearing followed close behind.

Another awkward silence hung in the room again as it did before but two things were different now. The man was smirking, slightly amused by this question and the girl now stared up at him with a sudden boldness in her eyes bit that did not mask her utter confusion.

"Solomon." He answered plainly.

The girl shifted in her chair. She hadn't really been expecting an answer so she took no time to think of any sort of reply.

"It suits you." She replied after about another minute of silence.

"And your's?"

She silently swore to herself as she combed through her mind in search of an answer, a memory of when she was being called upon.

_'It had begun with an R I believe... Um now what was it... It sounded like the name of a bug... Roach... Roach... I've got it!'_

"Rochey." She blurted out suddenly but blushed when she realised what she had just said. Quickly she shook her head and tried to answer again. "Rochelle... My name is Rochelle..."

"Where are you from Rochelle?" This second question she answered as soon as it had been asked.

"Somewhere far away." She answered this bluntly.

She felt him glare at her through his goggles but this only caused her to smirk.

"Define 'somewhere far away." Solomon said but Rochelle only shook her head.

"I can't do that." She replied, bowing her head again.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't trust you." She looked back up.

He nodded and left the room, an action that made the girl go tense. Slowly the single light in the room went out, leaving her in pitch darkness. It wasn't this way for long however. A stabbing pain suddenly flooded her as her vision filled with pure white light. As quickly as her mind had come back it left her.

"Where do you come from?" The question was asked again.

"G-Galaluna..." She heard herself spit out.

"Why are you here?" The pain got worse when this was asked.

"M-my brother!" Rochelle answered.

"Who is your brother?" The pain now lessened as her vision began to clear.

Silence followed this question. After this a light in the room Rochelle was in flipped on, reviling the girl to be laying on her side on the floor, a single wire was now connected to the base of her neck but it soon removed itself as slithered back up into the ceiling. Under closer inspection a few drops of blood could be seen coming from Rochelle's ear.

"What should we do with her?" A soilder of G3 asked.

"Let the medbay* look at her wounds. She'll be questioned more when she wakes up." Solomon asnwered as he turned and left the room.

"Yes sir." The soilder replied as he gathered Rochelle's limp form off of the floor.


End file.
